habiticafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Assinatura
Comprar uma Assinatura ajuda a manter o Habitica funcionando e auxilia a financiar o desenvolvimento de novas funcionalidades. Uma assinatura também oferece aos jogadores uma quantidade de benefícios divertidos e que auxiliam em suas jornadas. No entanto, o Habitica não é um jogo 'pay-to-win' e assinantes geralmente não tem benefícios maiores que jogadores não assinantes em termos de avançar na jornada do Habitica. A página de assinatura poderá ser acessada indo em Perfil -> Configurações no site (link direto). Aqui, os jogadores poderão se inscrever, verificar o status de suas assinaturas e gerenciar sua assinatura. As Assinaturas custam $5 Dólares por mês e poderão ser compradas em conjuntos de um, três, seis e doze meses. Assinantes que comprarem conjuntos de doze meses receberão um desconto de 20%, pagando $48 dólares pelo ano (4$ por mês). Assinaturas serão automaticamente renovadas no fim do tempo comprado exceto se forem dadas de presente. Jogadores também poderão se inscrever e gerenciar as configurações de sua assinatura através do menu Gemas e Assinatura no iOS e no Android. Benefícios da Assinatura Os assinantes do Habitica recebem vários benefícios: *'Compre gemas com ouro.' Clique numa gema no site para comprar gemas por 20 pontos de ouro cada. Você poderá comprar até 25 gemas em cada mês mas a cada 3 meses consecutivos que você continue sendo um assinante (ou se comprar adiantado em conjunto), o limite máximo mensal aumentará em 5 até chegar no máximo de 50 gemas por mês! Habitica subscribers receive several benefits: *'Mantenha um histórico maior de Afazeres e tarefas': Crie gráficos e exporte mais dos seus dados para medir os benefícios que seus novos hábitos estão trazendo. Vá para a Compactação do Histórico de Tarefas para mais informações. *'Duplique o máximo de drop diário.' Receba o dobro da quantidade de itens que você faria ao completar suas tarefas e Afazeres! *'Receba Itens Misteriosos mensalmente, que são exclusivos de assinantes.' Esses itens não aumentam atributos, mas são divertidos e legais para se destacar. *'Receba um mascote exclusivo.' Ganhe a Líbrolope Roxo Real, que é dada apenas para assinantes. *'Ajude os desenvolvedores.' Habitica é mantido por um dedicado grupo de pessoas (sem mencionar os servidores) que também precisam de amor. Benefícios Bônus Para Longas Assinaturas Jogadores que se inscreveram por, pelo menos, três meses consecutivos irão receber benefícios adicionais. Para cada três meses consecutivos, assinantes podem comprar cinco gemas adicionais por mês (até o máximo de 50) e recebem, também, uma Ampulheta Mística. A Ampulheta Mística conjura os Misteriosos Viajantes do Tempo, os quais permitem ao jogador selecionar um Item Misterioso, um mascote, montaria de um Chefão Global do passado ou um dos exclusivos conjuntos do futuro. Assinantes que escolherem a assinatura de um mês irão receber este benefícios a cada três meses, desde que permaneçam inscritos por este tempo todo. Assinantes que comprarem uma assinatura de maior tempo receberão os bônus automaticamente baseado no tamanho da assinatura e irão continuar recebendo esses benefícios cada vez que a assinatura renovar. Por exemplo, se você comprar uma assinatura de seis meses, você receberá imediatamente duas Ampulhetas Místicas e adicionará um máximo de mais 10 gemas por mês. Ao fim dos seus seis meses, quando a assinatura renovar, você irá receber mais duas Ampulhetas Místicas que você somente receberia com uma assinatura mensal após seis meses, mas leva menos tempo para receber com uma assinatura de seis meses. Além disso, você também poderá comprar mais gemas mensalmente se escolher uma assinatura maior de modo que possa aproveitar um maior máximo de gemas por mês imediatamente ao invés de ter de começar com um número baixo no começo. Existem um bug que pode prevenir as Ampulhetas Místicas e o aumento no máximo de gemas mensais ser dado ao começo do segundo bloco de assinatura. Se isso acontecer com você, por favor nos contate e fale sobre o ocorrido na Guilda Report a Bug e você receberá os seus benefícios. 'Entenda que os meses de assinatura ''precisam ser consecutivos. Se você cancelar sua assinatura e não a renovar antes da data de término, os meses consecutivos irão ser retornados a zero. 'No entanto, se você renovar antes da data de término, seus meses consecutivos e benefícios não serão perdidos. Assinando Assinaturas podem ser compradas no site através de três serviços de pagamento diferentes: Stripe, PayPal e Amazon; selecione o serviço e siga as instruções para enviar suas informações de pagamento. Nos apps, assinaturas podem ser compradas através da Google Play ou iTunes. Após finalizar a compra, você receberá um email de confirmação. Sua assinatura será automaticamente renovada ao fim de cada período de assinatura. Obtendo um Recibo Se você precisar de um recibo além do que você recebe através do seu serviço de pagamento, pode poderá solicitar um enviando um email para admin@habitica.com incluindo seu ID de usuário. Assinaturas pelo PayPal fora dos EUA Alguns jogadores fora dos EUA não conseguem usar o PayPal para comprar assinaturas recorrentes devido a um bug no PayPal. Ao invés disso, eles podem enviar para si próprios presentes de assinaturas não recorrentes e pagar pelo presente usando o PayPal porque o presente é tratado como uma compra única e não um pagamento recorrente. Procure "Presenteando uma Assinatura" abaixo para mais detalhes. Assinaturas Usando Seu Saldo Com Um Serviço de Pagamento Assinaturas recorrentes não podem ser compradas usando seu saldo da Amazon, PayPal, Google Play ou iTunes. Se você quiser comprar uma assinatura recorrente, você deverá ter um cartão de crédito ou débito que habilite esses serviços (ou usar um cartão diretamente através do Stripe). Isto é feito para garantir que pagamentos futuros poderão ser feitos. Usar o saldo não é um modo útil de fazer pagamentos recorrentes tendo em vista que não é garantia que haverá saldo no vencimento do próximo pagamento. No entanto, você pode usar dinheiro no saldo do seu PayPal para enviar assinaturas como presentes não recorrentes (isto também poderá funcionar com dinheiro do saldo da Amazon). Procure "Presenteando uma Assinatura" abaixo para mais detalhes. Presenteando uma Assinatura Para comprar uma assinatura para outro jogador, abra o perfil dele, que é facilmente acessível clicando no nome do jogador no chat ou no avatar no seu grupo. Na parte superior direita, há um botão de presente. Clique neste botão para abrir a tela de "Enviar Presente" (veja a imagem à direita, clique-a para expandir para tamanho completo). Clique na área cinza com os tempos de assinatura para ativar essa opção. Logo após, selecione quanto tempo quer presentear. Você também poderá inserir uma mensagem opcional antes de selecionar seu método de pagamento. Você poderá comprar uma assinatura para si próprio da mesma forma. Basta acessar seu próprio perfil, encontrar (ou criar) uma mensagem no bate papo do grupo, Taverna ou qualquer guilda e, após isso, clicar no seu próprio nome. Os métodos de pagamento para presentes de assinatura são Stripe, PayPal e Amazon Payments. Assinaturas presenteadas não renovam automaticamente. Se você está comprando uma assinatura de presente para você mesmo pelo fato de outros métodos não funcionarem para você, não esqueça de comprar outra assinatura de presente antes de sua assinatura velha encerrar. Managing Your Subscription Checking Subscription Status To see the status of your subscription, go to the subscription page. A blue box will show the following details: *Subscription Type: recurring payment amount, length of subscription term, and payment method *Consecutive Months: number of consecutive months your subscription has been active *Gem Cap Extra: number of additional Gems you can purchase with gold each month *Mystic Hourglasses: number of Mystic Hourglasses you receive for each three consecutive months your subscription is active Changing Payment Method If you have subscribed using Stripe and would like to use a different credit card, go to the subscription page and click the blue "Update Card" button at the bottom of the page. A popup window will ask you for your email address and new credit card details. To change credit cards for subscriptions purchased through PayPal or Amazon Payments, log into your account on the payment service site you chose and update your credit card information there. To switch payment services (e.g., change from Stripe to PayPal), cancel your current subscription and create a new one. Your subscription benefits and your count of consecutive subscribed months will not be lost if you create the new subscription before the termination date. The new subscription will begin as soon as the termination date for the old one has arrived. Cancelling a Subscription Are you sure you want to cancel? If you're having technical problems or Habitica doesn't seem to be working out for you, please consider contacting us. We want to help you get the most from the site. Please report technical problems in the Report a Bug guild (available from the Help menu on the website or from Guilds on the mobile apps) or send an email to admin@habitica.com and explain your concerns. To cancel a subscription made with Amazon, PayPal, or Stripe, go to Settings > Subscription and click on the red "Cancel Subscription" button on the bottom of the page. The site will then ask you to confirm the choice to cancel. Click "Ok" on the confirmation alert to finish the unsubscription process. To cancel a subscription made with Google Play or iTunes, go to the "Gems and Subscription" screen on the mobile app and follow the instructions there. After cancellation, all subscription benefits will stay in effect until the final date that you have paid for as shown on the subscription page. For example, if you cancel a three-month subscription after just one month, the subscription should last for another two months and the termination date on the subscription page should reflect this. If this does not happen, report the problem in the Report a Bug guild (available from the Help menu on the website or from Guilds on the mobile apps) and Habitica's admins will fix it promptly. Subscription Problems If you experience any problems with your subscription, please post about them in the Report a Bug guild. Group and Corporate Plans Members of a party or guild with a group plan receive full subscription benefits for free (however the leader of the party or guild must pay for the group plan as described on the Group Plans page). Originally referred to as the Enterprise Edition, various types of corporate plans will join the individual subscription option. Currently, users may purchase the large-scale "Organization" plan, but family- and group-sized plans are also in development. Contributor Reward Rarely, a tier 7 contributor who has continued to offer vital improvements to Habitica will be offered a free subscription. This is awarded only in special cases and only at the discretion of the staff. Known Bugs Gift-1-Get-1 Promotion Per the Bailey Announcement on December 8th, 2016, Habitica ran a promotion until January 6th, 2017, where if you gifted someone a subscription, you got one for yourself for free. While this promotion has ended, below are some answers to commonly asked questions regarding this promotion for reference. If you have any questions about this promotion, please feel free to ask in the Tavern or the Habitica Help: Ask a Question Guild. How do I gift a subscription? Please refer to the "Gifting a Subscription" section above. Can I gift a subscription to myself and get the promotion too? No, the promotion only applies when you gift a subscription to somebody else. However, you and a friend can give each other gift subscriptions if you both want to give and receive the promotion. How does this work if the recipient already has a subscription for ''x months? The gift subscription is added to the end of the existing subscription. How does this work if the recipient has a recurring subscription? If a person already has a recurring subscription and is gifted a subscription, then the gift will be added to the end of their recurring subscription. However, since the recurring subscription never ends until cancelled, they won't get any benefit from the gift subscription until they cancel their recurring subscription and wait for the period they've paid for to run out. Likewise, if the person buying the gift already has a recurring subscription, they will get their own free gift subscription, but won't benefit from it until they cancel their recurring subscription. Note that you do not have to cancel your recurring subscription if you receive a gift or a free subscription from giving a gift. The gift will remain in your account and will be activated if you cancel your recurring subscription. How does this work with consecutive subscription months? When a recurring subscription is cancelled, the full subscription benefits will keep working until the period paid for has run out. The gift subscription will then take effect immediately. This means you won't lose your count of consecutive months subscribed. The same is true for non-recurring subscriptions -- the gift is added to the end and takes effect immediately, so it does not break your streak for consecutive subscription months. It is possible to have a new recurring subscription after the gift subscription ends. If you pay for the new recurring subscription before the end of the gift subscription, it will start at the moment that the gift subscription ends, and you again won't lose your count of consecutive months. Again, the same applies to non-recurring subscriptions, though bear in mind that if the non-recurring subscription time runs out without renewal, the consecutive subscription month streak will be lost. See Also *Trello Card en:Subscription Categoria:Configurações e Opções Categoria:Resolução de Problemas